


Double Dare

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-07
Updated: 2006-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: The twins lead Hermione on a trip through the Big Easy like no other...and it all starts with a simple dare





	Double Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Smutty and kinky sequel to Games We Play  


* * *

There was a warm breeze blowing in from the river. The scent of rubbish, sweat, and dirty water merged with the heavenly aroma of baking bread, a variety of colognes and perfumes, and a musky scent that permeated every ancient stone in this small section of the city. When they had first arrived in the area referred to as Le Vieux Carre in the historic city of New Orleans, the stench had been overwhelming to her senses. She had wrinkled her nose and cringed, not finding it pleasant at all. Now, however, after spending the last three days doing business in the exotic French Quarter, she had grown accustomed to the smell.

 

Instead of grimacing as the scent spread over her upon leaving their hotel room and entering the courtyard, she inhaled deeply, a feeling of contentment filling her. At night, it smelled of alcohol, urine, sweat, and so many foods she couldn’t even place them all. Now, though, in the late morning, it was just the smell of the Quarter. Their business had been completed the previous evening; this was their last day in the city she had grown to love. She could feel magic in the air, history so real it was practically palpable, and she felt a sense of melancholy at the idea she would be soon be back home at their house in London instead of walking the streets of New Orleans.

 

Hermione took a sip of her coffee, the taste sweet and bitter at the same time, stinging her tongue as it filled her mouth. Amber eyes looked over the top of her cup, focusing on the two redheads whose faces were currently covered with powdered sugar. A loving smile crossed her lips as she simply looked at her lovers. Fred was watching a street performer, debating whether or not the bloke was a wizard because he was performing intricate illusions that he didn’t believe any Muggle was capable of doing. George was making funny faces at a child no more than five at a nearby table, causing the girl to giggle in delight. Shaking her head, she laughed softly. These were her boys.

 

It had been nearly a year since the evening that had changed everything. She could still easily remember the rush of jealousy that had consumed her when she’d seen them snogging that harlot in the office, the confusion that had quickly replaced it upon realizing they wanted her, the intense desire that she had felt when she’d been trapped in their web, and the pleasure she had felt as they had touched, tasted, and loved her. When she’d woken in the morning, her body more sore than it had ever been, still so exhausted despite several hours of sleep, she had felt their arms around her and finally known what it felt like to be where she belonged.

 

Their relationship had never been what you would call orthodox. It began with the best sex of her life up to that point. Following that night, there had been more sex before she’d finally crawled out of bed and gone back home. They’d followed her, arriving at her flat that evening where they had proceeded to tease, torment, and seduce her thoroughly several more times before Monday morning. Instead of making things awkward between them, she had felt confident and calm. It had taken two weeks for them to convince her to move in with them, that action making their relationship known to their friends and family.

 

Molly had been totally against it at first, reacting like any mum would upon hearing her sons were both involved with the same girl. Nasty words had been exchanged, emotions had been high, and it had taken nearly a month for Molly to accept that their relationship was strong and actually meant something to them all. That had not been a pleasant time at all. Every Weasley had felt a need to take a side, either supporting the twins or their mum, and Hermione had nearly ended things because she hated being the cause of strife in a family that had practically adopted her when she was a child.

 

In fact, it had taken Hermione leaving for a weekend, needing to get away and think about how suddenly her life had changed and become something out of a melodrama on the telly, for Molly to come around. Fred and George hadn’t understood her need for privacy, her nee to take a couple of days to just think about things and make a decision regarding their future. They’d been miserable, believing that she had left for good, and that was when Molly had seen them in Diagon Alley looking as if they’d lost their spark for life. It had been their mum who found her at the small cottage near Brighton, demanding that she return to the twins and make them happy again. There had been no apology for the words that had been exchanged, though one hadn’t really been necessary because Hermione had known what it had taken Molly to find her and ask her to go back Fred and George.

 

After she returned, they began to date. It still struck her as mildly amusing that she’d been shagging them for months and that she’d actually been living with them for nearly as long, before they actually had their first date. Now, a year later, their relationship was strong and they were very much an acknowledged couple, though she guessed trio was more appropriate. This trip to New Orleans had been for business and pleasure. The business involved a supplier of items that the twins had decided to sell in their stores. Beautiful masks for costume parties or more naughty areas of play were her favorite of the new products, but Fred preferred the food seasoning that caused fire and smoke to blast out the ears of the person eating and George was most impressed with toy frogs that began to tap dance and sing some old fashioned Muggle song at random times.

 

Now that the contracts were signed and the final details had been discussed, they had an entire day to just explore the city before returning home tomorrow. They had seen quite a bit of the Quarter in the evening, after their tour of the factory and numerous meetings with the head of the company, accountants, and employees, but she was excited to have the majority of the day to be lazy and have fun. She had a list of things she wanted to see and do before they left, knowing they could always return for a vacation in the future. She had read several guide books upon learning their business would require a trip to the city and had eagerly taken many notes on the history of the city as well as places that interested her.

 

Fred and George had told her last night that they were merely hers to direct as she saw fit, ready to do anything she wanted. In consideration for her lovers, she had not included any museums on her list and had added quite a bit of activity so they wouldn’t get bored. Neither of them were fond of sitting still for too long, preferring to be moving and doing things to simply studying exhibits. They were definitely more hands on, though Fred did enjoy a good museum on occasion and George had an odd fondness for shopping.

 

She had intended to wake early and have beignets for breakfast. The pastries had become a favorite over the past few days and she knew she would making them once they returned home. After breakfast, she had assumed they would be their exploration. Contrary to her plans, though, their day had begun rather late. Well, she had woken early but Fred had surprised her in the shower and then George had distracted her from getting dressed so they’d not left their room until late morning. She was properly shagged and felt ready to take on a day of sightseeing.

 

It was obvious that the twins were feeling rather naughty today. They’d been giving her heated looks since she’d gotten dressed, volunteering to spend the day in bed if she didn’t feel up to exploring the city and groaning with disappointment when she’d informed them she had a lot planned for them so they better get ready to have a fun day _out_ of bed. It was early summer, the weather hot as Hell, the air warm and humid. She had been forced to wear proper robes during their dealings with Jacob Schmoo, their new supplier, and she was thankful that today she was able to wear a sleeveless shirt and short skirt. It was much cooler, her shoulders bare and her hair pulled back in a clasp to keep it managed while they played tourist in this American city.

 

She was wearing comfortable sandals, her toes painted a pale pink after George declared she should have girly polish on them and had spent over an hour the previous evening painting them in between teasing her with soft caresses along her calves and ankles. She normally found such frivolity foolish, not one to wear make-up or ‘pretty herself up’, but she was rather pleased with the touch of color on her toes. Her legs were bare and extremely pale as were her shoulders and arms. She spent most of her time indoors and had a habit of burning when out in the sun too long so she had used a potion to prevent a burn before stepping out into the morning sun today. Fred and George loved being outside; their skin turning a light red before fading into more freckles. They never burned despite having such fair skin.

 

For their adventures in Muggle-dom, as George had taken to calling their day of exploring, they were wearing Muggle clothes. Crisp khakis and a white shirt covered Fred’s frame, the shirt buttoned halfway and the sleeves rolled up to display his muscular forearms. George was wearing faded blue jeans and a blue T-shirt that almost matched his eyes bearing the slogan ‘A Shag a Day Keeps the Doctor Away’. Fred had declared that blue jeans were far too hot and had decided on wearing something that was more suited for Percy’s wardrobe simply for comfort. She had to admit that they both looked entirely too tempting and deliciously edible.

 

"Hungry, love?" Fred drawled lazily, pulling her from her increasingly perverted thoughts involving her lovers and licking powdered sugar from their bodies.

 

"It’s a bit sweet," she replied demurely, knowing full from the leer on his face exactly what he was insinuating she was hungry for. She took a bite of her beignet, her tongue licking the sugar from her lips, moving teasingly slow as she watched them shift in their chairs.

 

"Missed a spot," George declared before leaning over and licking the corner of her lips. "Hmm, tastes good."

 

"I think she missed more," Fred said with a sexy smile before repeating George’s actions.

 

"Stop it," she warned, giving them both her best scolding look. It wasn’t very effective since her voice trembled a bit and her eyes betrayed her desire to simply forget her plans for the day and spend it in bed with them.

 

"Sorry, Hermione," they said in anything but apologetic voices, giving her identical smirks as they leaned back in their seats to study her.

 

"Hmph," she snorted, giving them a disbelieving look. "Honestly, must you act like insatiable prats all the time?"

 

Fred and George exchanged a look before grinning. "Yep."

 

"Love, it’s all your fault," George said matter-of-factly. "You’re wearing that skimpy bit of cloth you call a shirt and showing off those gorgeous legs of yours. How do you expect us to _not_ think about anything except shagging you rotten?"

 

"George is right. You can only blame yourself for our behavior when you’re so bloody tempting I could shag you right here and now and not give a knut who saw us," Fred agreed with his brother.

 

"Normal men would say something like ‘you look pretty today’, you know? Not discuss shagging in a crowd of strangers and other such lurid ideas, Fred Weasley!"

 

"Other ideas? I only said a simple shag on this table. My, my, Hermione. How naughty of you! Entertaining lurid thoughts about us innocent blokes," Fred tsked her, blue eyes lit with amusement as she glared at him.

 

"Besides, you’d be bored in an hour if you had a normal man," George added confidently. "We know you, pet. You like the challenge and excitement. All work and no play made Hermione a very dull witch. Now you’re living up to your potential, being a wanton sex Goddess and tormenting us innocent boys with your bare shoulders and your hair all up put up so nicely we can’t think of anything except pulling it loose."

 

"Innocent my arse," she muttered crossly, her lips reluctantly curving into a smile. She knew they were right. She’d be bored silly with someone who didn’t challenge her mentally and physically. Their antics sometimes got annoying as she wasn’t fond of pranks and other nonsense but it was stimulating being with them. They were actually both highly intelligent, in all honestly probably smarter than she was even if she did have a good memory and a perfectionist attitude, and their love of life and playing was combined with a tenderness and love for those around them that she admired even if she’d not been their woman, as they so often called her to get her ire up.

 

"And what a lovely arse it is," George said with a wink. A contemplative look entered his eyes as he looked at her, and she could almost see the light above his head turn on as he suddenly had an idea. Feeling slightly anxious as his fingers moved along his chin, she noticed that he had not shaved that morning, red stubble covering his cheeks and chin. "You know, if we’re going to be forced to endure this adventure in Muggle-dom, we could at least make it more enjoyable."

 

"How?" Hermione arched a brow, giving him a suspicious look when he gave her his best angelic ‘Of course I’m not plotting mischief’ smile, which she knew from experience meant he was up to no good.

 

"Remove your knickers," he challenged as he smiled slowly.

 

"What?" she gasped, her cheeks turning pink at the very idea of doing such a thing. "I most certainly will not, George Weasley. The very idea!"

 

"I _dare_ you," Fred spoke up, winking at his twin as they both focused their full attention on her.

 

"You’re both impossible," she declared sharply.

 

"C’mon, love. Be reckless and play with us. Remove your knickers." George gave her his best begging pout, the one she rarely could resist.

 

"I am not taking off my knickers in the middle of the Café du Monde, you crazy git," she hissed, ignoring them as she took another sip of coffee. She was usually very open to playing these sort of games with them, never having considered herself to be so sexual and naughty until getting involved with them but embracing that side of herself once she discovered it existed. However, even she had lines that would not be crossed no matter how tempting they may look when trying to be sexy and seductive.

 

"Hermione," George drawled lazily, a knowing smile on his lips, "remove your knickers right here and now. I double dare you."

 

"Bloody hell. You don’t play fair," she said with a glare. They knew how much she loathed backing down from a challenge or dare. It was the way they had managed to convince her to shag George against the wall during a party at the Burrow while Fred watched. It was the way they had persuaded her to dress in her old uniform and let them spank her while she was ‘in detention’ for being a naughty little girl with impure thoughts. It was the way she had convinced George to be tied up while she and Fred had spent over an hour making him beg. It was the way they had convinced Fred to wear a skimpy corset and eyeliner. None of them were the type to back away from the dare, that adding another level to their unorthodox relationship.

 

They saved the dares for big things, for fantasies and ideas one of them wasn’t as eager to experience. In the end, they always enjoyed what they did, none of them willing to push if they knew the other was uncomfortable. They may be daring but they did love each other. She hated them at that moment for having noticed the flash of intrigue that she thought she had hidden well upon first hearing their dare. She was curious what they were planning, damn it, and, even though she knew they were always trouble when they were in this playful and sensual mood, she couldn’t resist playing.

 

"All’s fair in love and shagging," Fred said smugly. "So, Hermione. What’s it to be?"

 

"Are you accepting the double dare and playing or are you too scared?" George taunted the last word, smirking when she cursed at them.

 

Hermione gathered her wits, knowing she would need to be alert and prepared for whatever they came up with today if they were playing this sort of game, all ready thinking ahead to her plans for them and wondering when she could make a dare of her own. Deciding that such a thing couldn’t really be planned, she finally leaned back in her chair. Looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to them, she moved her hands beneath her skirt, raised her hips and discreetly lowered her knickers. The warm air caressed the chestnut curls between her legs as they were uncovered, the material of her skirt brushing against her as she tried to remove the scrap of cotton without being noticed. Finally, the material was around her ankles, her feet raising and lowering as she stepped from it.

 

Wadding the knickers into her hand, she placed them directly in front of George, giving him a smug smile of her own. Watching him take the material from her, his fingers stroking the area that had just been between her legs, his head lowering as he inhaled her scent, his eyes not leaving her face as he ran his tongue over the part of the knickers that had her essence on them. Her nipples tightened instantly, her legs rubbing together as she took a drink of her tepid coffee, wishing she had a glass of ice water instead. Clearing her throat, she gave them her best no nonsense look. "Dare accepted. Now let’s begin our exploration, shall we?"

 

She stood up, carefully smoothing her skirt down and making sure no one could see she was knickerless beneath the thin material. George stood up, his hand pushing the material into his pocket, eyes hungrily moving over her as he adjusted the hardness that he could not conceal in the tight Muggle jeans. Fred left his seat, giving them both a grin before declaring, "I think today is going to be bloody amazing."

 

To be continued...


End file.
